YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 008
"An Out of This World Duel" is the 8th episode of the series and 55th overall. The B Block of the tournament begins and Twilight faces off against a duelist named Comet Tail, who bets against Twilight that if she loses, she would have to go on a date with him. Will Twilight win? Featured Duel: Twilight Sparkle vs. Comet Tail Turn 1: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Magi-Beast Twilight Unicorn" (1800/1300) in Attack Position. Due to its effect, it can be treated as a Spellcaster-Type monster. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Comet Comet draws. He then Normal Summons "Meteor Blazer" (1500/1400) in Attack Position. He then equips "Meteor Blazer" with "Salamandra", increasing its ATK by 700 ("Meteor Blazer": 1500 → 2200/1400). "Meteor Blazer" attacks "Magi-Beast Twilight Unicorn", but Twilight activates her face-down "Guardian Seal" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase by paying 500 Life Points (Twilight 4000 → 3500). Turn 3: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Aqua Charmer" (500/800) in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 4 "Twilight Unicorn" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Aqua Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Tempest Conjurer" (2200/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to look at the top three cards of her Deck. If she finds any Spell Cards, then she can send them to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Tempest Conjurer" by 300 for each one sent. The remaining cards will be returned to the bottom of her Deck. She finds one ("Tempest Conjurer": 2200 → 2500/1400). "Tempest Conjurer" attacks and destroys "Meteor Blazer" (Comet 4000 → 3700). Since a Synchro Monster that used "Aqua Charmer" as a Synchro Material destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing Twilight to draw two cards. She then Sets a card. Turn 4: Comet Comet draws. Since "Meteor Blazer" is in Comet's Graveyard, he activates "Meteor Blaze Eruption" to Special Summon "Meteor Blaze Giant" (3000/2800) in Attack Position. "Meteor Blaze Giant" attacks "Tempest Conjurer", but Twilight activates her face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase, but Comet activates the effect of "Meteor Blaze Giant" to negate the activation of "Negate Attack" and destroy it. Twilight finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle" to prevent her monster from being destroyed by battle and halve the Battle Damage (Twilight 3500 → 3100). She then Sets a card. Turn 5: Twilight Twilight draws. She then activates "Magi-Beast Midnight Owl" (Left 2) and "Magi-Beast Mystic Dracokid" (Right 6) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Magi-Beast Twilight Unicorn" (1800/1300) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. She then Normal Summons "Star Charmer" (300/300) in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 6 "Tempest Conjurer" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Star Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Twilight Sorcerer" (2100/2800) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Twilight Sorcerer", it gains 100 ATK for every "Spellbook" card in Twilight's Graveyard ("Twilight Sorcerer": 2100 → 2200/2800). She then activates its effect to add "Spellbook of Power" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Power" to increase the ATK of "Twilight Sorcerer" by 1000 ("Twilight Sorcerer": 2200 → 3200 → 3300/2800). "Twilight Sorcerer" attacks and destroys "Meteor Blaze Giant" (Comet 3700 → 3400). Since "Twilight Sorcerer" destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Spellbook of Power" activates, allowing Twilight to add a "Spellbook" card from her Deck to her hand. "Twilight Unicorn" attacks Comet directly, but Comet activates his face-down "Power Divide" to halve the Battle Damage (Comet 3400 → 2500) and draw two cards. Turn 6: Comet Comet draws. He then activates "Red-Eyes Fusion" to fuse "Beast King of the Swamps" treated as "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" with "Meteor Dragon" in order to Fusion Summon "Meteor Black Dragon" (3500/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Red-Eyes Fusion", "Meteor Black Dragon" is treated as "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" while face-up on the field. "Meteor Black Dragon" attacks and destroys "Twilight Sorcerer" (Twilight 3100 → 1900). He then equips "Meteor Black Dragon" with "Red-Eyes Veil". Now the equipped monster cannot be destroyed or banished by card effects. Turn 7: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Defender, the Magical Knight" (1600/2000) in Defense Position. Since "Defender, the Magical Knight" was Summoned, its effect places a Spell Counter on itself. She then switches "Twilight Unicorn" to Defense Position. Turn 8: Comet Comet draws. He then Normal Summons "Meteor Blazer" (1500/1400) in Attack Position. "Meteor Blazer" attacks "Twilight Unicorn", but Twilight activates the effect of "Defender, the Magical Knight" to remove a Spell Counter and negate her monster's destruction. "Meteor Black Dragon" attacks and destroys "Defender, the Magical Knight". Turn 9: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Magician's Valkyria" (1600/1800) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "Magician's Valkyria", Comet cannot attack any other Spellcaster-Type monsters Twilight controls. Turn 10: Comet Comet draws. He then activates his face-down "Dragon's Rage". Now all Dragon-Type monsters he controls can inflict piercing damage. "Meteor Black Dragon" attacks and destroys "Magician's Valkyria". "Meteor Black Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Twilight (Twilight 1900 → 200). "Meteor Blazer" attacks and destroys "Twilight Unicorn". Turn 11: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Pendulum Summons "Twilight Unicorn" (1800/1300) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magi-Beast Midnight Owl" to discard one card and add "Spellbook of Rebirth" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Rebirth" to revive "Twilight Sorcerer" (2100/2800) in Attack Position. She then finds and activates the Action Card "Shooting Star Summon" to reduce the Level of "Twilight Unicorn" by two ("Twilight Unicorn": Level 4 → 2) and Special Summon "Royal Charmer" (100/100) from her Deck in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 7 "Twiliight Sorcerer" and the Level 2 "Twilight Unicorn" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Royal Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Imperial Magician of Twilight" (3500/2800) in Attack Position. "Imperial Magician of Twilight" attacks "Meteor Black Dragon". She then activates the former's effect to banish all "Spellbook" cards in her Graveyard, increase the ATK of "Imperial Magician of Twilight" by 500 for each one ("Imperial Magician of Twilight": 3500 → 5000/2800) and reduce the ATK of "Meteor Black Dragon" by the same amount ("Meteor Black Dragon" ("Meteor Black Dragon": 3500 → 2000/2000). "Imperial Magician of Twilight" then destroys "Meteor Black Dragon" (Comet 2500 → 0).